Pookie Haters
A Pookie Hater is someone who doesn't like pookies for a specific reason. Their goal is to either get pookies banned forever, or to get them to stop being pookies. In Club Penguin, some of them may use items, words, etc to annoy, bully, or "skill" pookies. Reasons a hater might hate pookies *They used to be a pookie, but had too many bad experiences with being one, and decided to quit forever, and make other pookies do the same. *They think that the whole idea with babies on Club Penguin is annoying. *They don't like the fact that pookies get adopted in the Pet Shop, for it gets people to adopt pookies more, and adopt puffles less. *They think that all pookies are divas and brats, and there's no good ones. *They think that pookies are offensive to orphans, for mostly being rich and having nice clothes before they even get adopted. *When someone chooses a pookie, he/she sometimes twirl the pookie and they say "Weeeee!" Pookie haters can get very annoyed when they see this. *Some do it because they just like cyberbullying. Cyberbullying is just wrong, and breaks the Club Penguin rules.. *Because they got an account banned by pookies. *Because they hate cute things. *Because they hate some of their items. *Because they want pookies to be animals instead. *Because they may be prep haters thinking that pookies are prep juniors. *Because they get bullied by pookies a lot. *Because they are bored. *Because they have a relative in real life that strictly hates pookies. *Becuase a pookie always said mo to him/her and think every pookie hate him/her. *Because other pookie haters make them. *Some pookie are Pookie haters too they hate there self.. And other pookies *Becasue they are jealous.Most new members or non members do this because they are jealous. How pookie haters insult pookies on Club Penguin Pookie haters usually do stuff that makes pookies cry, scream or shout. Pookie haters insult pookies by throwing snowballs at them, copying what the pookie is saying, throwing them on walls or to remote areas, and/or even pretending to steal the pookie's Teddy Bear, Rockhopper Plush, or imaginary (Golden) Elmo, sometimes saying "Rips Teddy/Elmo/Rockhopper/Turtle!" Also, they may make angry mobs (also known as Pookie Protests) to "skill"* and/or stop and/or ban pookies. Rarely, there will be a trap at someone's igloo. A Club Penguin user will go to the Pet Shop and say "Pookie testing at my igloo on map!" Pookies may go to see what it is, only to find out that the igloo is basically a torture place for pookies, like the Pookie Hater Central. Sometimes, pookie haters keep pookies as hostages. *skill means kill on Club Penguin. They sneak into mumu's home hide behind something (closets are rarely chosen by monsters.But they choose it anyway)When the mumu gets home with a pookie (Or dudu OR BOTH) they jump out with a weapon (I tested using a cookie bomb the pookie ate it and died.)they dont just wait till the pookie says "sees name tag with violet eyes under closet"Or any cute thing and they kill the pookie. They also may dress up as pookies and call other pookies "MUMU". How pookie haters insult pookies on Youtube They annoy pookies on youtube by koing on BayBee videos on youtube and saying "Pookies are stupid f**ks and should jump off a cliff!" This annoys the pookies which drives them to reply and it causes riots on youtube. How pookie haters insult pookies on Wikia Wikia is arguably the most common place for them to spread their hate. Haters are most common on the Club Penguin Wiki, where they post many blogs about their protests against pookies, make userboxes saying how cool they are because they hate pookies, or message pookies on there, trying to convince them to stop pookieing. Many haters that are too rude and mean when spreading their pookie hate, get blocked for an amount of time, for breaking Club Penguin Wiki's rules about bullying. Some haters may also create their own wikis for hating on pookies, so they can be mean to them all they want, without getting blocked. Sometimes when a pookie hater starts to insult a pookie a whole team joins in with the pookie hater. Pictures they make that includes Pookies Evilhater.png Hater.jpg Pookieban.png Pookietrap.png Items Haters Use There are many items that Pookie Haters use on Club Penguin. They may wear anything, though. Examples are below that are used by Pookie Haters: Antipookie.png Boombox.png 185px-Water Suit 3000 from a Player Card.png Cp dragon costume.jpg Silver-surfboard-cw.png Water.jpg CrabMonsterPenguin.png Lightsaber (any color) Roleplay guns Trivia Some pookie haters only hate bullies and divas, but love nice pookies! Category:Creatures Category:Enemies